


Wrong

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Curses, Homophobic Language, M/M, Offensive Themes, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Super-special-awesome hugs to [Ashes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/samurai-ashes) for beta-ing! <3
> 
> I use some words that some might find objectionable. I’m kind of sorry, but at the same time not. I sincerely believe that it works to put my point across the right way and for the situation at hand.
> 
> April 2012:  
> Many thanks to [LuckyREBD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD) for the [wonderful fanart](http://luckyrebd.tumblr.com/post/21215987976/art-commission-for-darkmus-to-accompany-her-story)!

**Part 1**  
The first time I actually paid attention to you, I thought you were pretty hot.

I remember that time well - it was in that pathetic little game shop: short kid, old man, girl, punk with a fauxhawk and you - the guy with the 'just fucked' hair and nice ass. _Really_ nice ass.

But people like me don't have time to think about things like that.

Besides, I was too preoccupied with finding the BEWD.

It wasn't until that time I tested out my first duel disc on you that I really started to think about you. And once I started, I thought about you a lot.

I liked that strong grip.

I liked the way you looked after I threw you on the ground.

After that "duel", when I saw you supplicant, _bowing_ before me... It was...

Fuck. It was _sexy_.

After that night, I started to think about that firm grip and how it’d feel on me. I thought about you sucking me off, about you naked beneath me, about fucking you senseless. It was irritating. I had more pressing matters to deal with - rescuing Mokuba, destroying Pegasus, and keeping Kaiba Corp afloat - I shouldn't have thought about you and your loud... kissable mouth.

And then, of course, there were even more things to worry about - like my reputation and besting Yugi.

Being at the top of the Duel Monsters pyramid was more important than topping you.

But then, when you appeared in the virtual game world with _that_ outfit... Well, let's just say that I had a lot of restless nights after that.

And then you kept on bugging me. You kept on trying to win my approval, trying to prove that you weren't the third-rate duelist that you were, trying to become my "friend".

It got harder and harder to ignore you. So I decided, _fuck it; I'll bite_ and humor you. Actually, it turned out to be quite fun to see how quickly you'd react to my teasing.

With all the attention you were showering me with, there was no question that you really had a thing for me.

Finally, after all this bullshit "flirting," I finally took it upon myself to do something about it.

It really would have been so much more convenient if you didn't look so fuckable.

 

 **Part 2**  
Kaiba strode into the classroom with his smug confidence, as always. Pulling out his laptop, he worked on some code while the other students slowly filed into the room.

Finally, Yugi and his friends showed up. He flicked his eyes at Joey and snorted pretentiously at the day's particular arrangement of messy locks.

The first half of the day passed by with no interesting events.

Lunch was poised to follow the same pattern. Sitting alone at a table (he had frightened away any prospective companions with an icy glare) Kaiba absently watched the small group of friends out of the corner of his eye.

Then, his interest piqued at a sudden movement; Joey excused himself from the table.

Smirking, the bored CEO left his own table as well, calmly and discretely tailing the other. The blonde was heading towards the restrooms.

As Kaiba made his way down the mostly empty hallway, he thought about a plan, finalizing it as he stopped outside the entrance. After a few minutes, he entered.

Joey was wiping off his hands when Kaiba walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the dog. I thought you're supposed to do your business outside," he said, baiting him easily.

Joey sighed and flung the wet paper towel into the waste basket. "Why can't ya eva' be _not_ a jerk?" he growled, spinning around to face his tormentor.

"But it's so much fun," Kaiba drawled, bordering a sarcastic tone.

Joey walked up to him and jabbed the other boy with his finger. "Would it hert ya to _at least_ be nice? All’s we wanna be is friends, ya know."

"Yes, but I'd rather not," Kaiba said arrogantly.

Joey clucked his tongue.

"Hmph. What, do you want to do something about it?" Joey's eyes lit up. "Then meet me at the roof in ten minutes - alone."

Joey looked at him warily.

"Don't worry, Wheeler. I won't kill you," Kaiba said, grinning dangerously. "We'll... duel."

Joey's eyes narrowed with determination. "Alright, Moneybags, I'll take ya on. This'll be fun," he said brightly.

"Sure."

With that, he left he room with a flurry of his trench coat.

Ten minutes later, Joey met him on the roof, deck in hand.

"Hey Kaiba, ya wouldn't have an extra duel disk in yer briefcase, wouldja?" he said jovially, closing the door behind him. "I left mine at home since dey don't let us have 'em at school."

Kaiba stalked towards the blonde.

"We're not having that kind of a duel," he said, roughly pinning Joey against the metal door.

"Kaiba, wha-" was all Joey could get out before Kaiba pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Immediately, Joey shoved him away, rough and full of anger.

“The hell are ya doin’?”

"What, you didn't like that? You should be grateful that I'm even wasting my time with you."

“Yeah, right!” the other spat. “I ain’t no faggot!”

“Really?" Kaiba scoffed. "You’re obviously obsessed with me.”

“Don’t be full of yerself, buttfucker!”

Kaiba's eyes narrowed almost unperceptively as he stretched himself to his full height, as if trying to get as much of an advantage as he could over the fuming boy. He reached out with his arms to grasp and pin Joey’s against the unyielding metal door.

“Don’t touch me.”

There was a cold bite to those words, as Joey fiercely tried to pull away. Kaiba just smirked, but his grip held.

“I dunno know what game yer playin’ at but it’s seriously fucked up,” he continued, glaring up at his captor.

“You think this is a joke?”

“It ain't?" Joey said, almost mockingly and with acid disgust, his fists balled in barely restrained anger.

"I don't joke around."

"Hmph. Oh really? Well, who would'a thought that the great Seto Kaiba was a fairy queen. Ya got some serious problems if ya like me and call me a dog. I betcha yer some sick animal fucker like all them damn gays. And don'tcha even think about convertin' me. I ain't that stupid as ta choose that sicko lifestyle," he said, finally breaking away from his restraints to shove Kaiba away.

Kaiba glared at him.

"You think _chose_ this? You're stupider than I thought. Don't deny that you love me."

“What, ya think that I’m in _love_ with yer rich, psycho ass? Where da hell didja get THAT idea?”

“You, like everyone else in this god-damned city, love me,” he sneered, reaching out to touch his face again.

“Pompous jerk!” Joey barked, swatting the offending arm away with a free hand.

“Hmph. I didn’t know that word was in your vocabulary,” he said almost automatically.

Joey shoved the other boy away again. “Fuck you.”

Then, with a snarl, he punched Kaiba square in the jaw, wrenched open the door and ran.

“Faggot!”

Kaiba swayed a bit on his feet as he recovered from the attack. He glared at the door and spat the blood out of his mouth.


End file.
